It is known to provide a bed for a vehicle such as a pick-up truck. Typically, the bed is rectangular in shape to define a cargo area and is closed at the end by a tailgate. The tailgate is hinged to the bed to have an upright position to close the end of the bed and a down position to open the end of the bed.
Many of the pick-up trucks sold today have a cargo cover to cover the bed. The cargo cover is made as a one-piece panel of a relatively "strong/rigid" hard material to withstand predetermined strength and performance specifications. The cargo cover will only fit the bed for which it was designed.
Some pick-up trucks may include shorter beds or include crew/club or extended cabs that encroach into the space which would otherwise be employed for the cargo area. Short beds do not allow for loads of standard eight (8) foot materials to be transported with the tailgate in the closed position. Therefore, there is a need in the art to increase the flexibility of a cargo cover and useable space of the cargo area of a bed for a vehicle.